Giovanni the Unexpected Fighter lame title
by AItalianWriter
Summary: With Ichigo, and his friends go off to save Rukia in Soul Society, a young student is forced to take up arms, and try to stop the surge of Hollow activity in Karakura Town, and to find out why Ichigo has suddenly vanished along with Ishida and Chad.


INTRO

Defending all that was good in the world. This was a common motto most heroes took. Especially by the Shinigami that sought to destroy the Hollows, and make sure humans didn't fall victim to them. In the recent months though Soul Society had been in chaos. A few captains lead by Aizen had managed to join the Hollows in their attempt to destroy Seretei, and all that stood in their path. This recent rebellion against Soul Society has led a human known by the name as Giovanni to take to the defense against the growing Hollow threat in his town in Japan. No longer could Soul Society be trusted in protecting the humans.

Similar to the action took by the Quincy's Giovanni had trained for years in the martial art known as Hakku Ryu Jujitsu. A form of martial arts which uses the conceopt of Combat Ki as its vocal point for attacks. If used right the ki has been known to stop swords from even slicing flesh in concentrated at the right point of the body. A use of this technique also has good offensive moves.

Using combat ki, and transferring it from the body into energy which can be released from the fist. If this is mastered, the user will prove to be a difficult opponent to overcome. .

Aged seventeen, the young Giovanni had moved to Japan from Italy. A master of the art of Hakku Ryu Jujitsu it was rumored he possessed non-human abilities when it came to it. Be able to visibly project energy in his hands, and mold it into whatever he wanted.

The story begins at the time of Ichigos arrival into Soul Society, and how the impact of his arrival has upon Karakura Town.

Chapter 1: Hollow Attack

A soft steady wind blew through the park. Grass gently waving with the breeze. The soft sound of children laughing echoed throughout the park. On a bench a young fifteen year old sat. His lightly tanned face staring into the pages of a book. Blue eyes studying the lines carefully. Fingers quickly closed the small book as he rose from the wooden bench. A loose white collared uniform rested untucked over his dress pants.

Standing a full six foot one, he walked along the path of the park. Lips remaining sealed as he walked into the sunlight. His arm moved to block out some of the sunlight as a loud high pitched scream rang through his head. His body quickly turned around as his eyes widened a bit. A large creature with two scythe shaped arms moved toward the playground. A Hollow he thought.

It was rare for Hollows to come in these parts, especially when they were right across the street from where Ichigo lived. Quickly, he dashed toward the invading Hollow. Quickly the triangular shaped head of the hollow turned to him. Piercing green eyes stared him town as it turned to him.

In reaction, the teenager launched himself into the air. Coming down on the hollow he attempted to smash in the face, and end the battle. Hollow movied in reaction its scythe like arm smashing him away. The air was forced from his lungs as he was hit back. Hitting the grass he flipped a few times before finally stopping. As he tried to get back up his wrist would snap. Ignoring the pain briefly his vision refocused as the Hollow came back running at him. Closing his eyes he began to channel his spirit energy (aka ki) into his unhurt left arm. Storing the energy in his left arm he then began to charge back. Then when he came within seven feet of the Hollow he dashed to the right side of it. Hand smashed against the scaled gut of the Hollow. His ki from his left arm shot through his punch. The energy ripped through the body of the Hollow. It took a few steps back gasping. Its whole left side blown off.

Giovanni took in a deep breath panting. That punch took a lot more energy out of him than he thought. Quickly he jumped in the air. His leg smashing into the side of the Hollows skull. It let out one small cry before it dematerialized.

Landing on the grass he looked at his wrist. Just a minor fracture. Nothing that wouldn't heal in as weeks. This was awefully weird. Ichigo usually would've been on the scene in a matter of seconds. Talking about it he hadn't even seen Ichigo since school had gotten out.

Walking out of the field, and back into the walkway in the park he still began to think of what had happened. Such a high leveled Hollow allowed to run around so for long? He took in a deep breath as he would stop for a moment. Collasping into a park bench. Sweat began to descend from his forehead as he relaxed a bit. He would rest for a bit longer. That brief fight had taken up way to much of his spirit energy. He began to focus his energy of the fracture bone in his wrist. His energy slowly healing it.

His mind began to wander a bit. Attempting to pick up any other spirit energies which might've been Hollows. To his surprise he managed to recognize four Hollow spirit energies within a 5 mile radius. Eyes immediately widened. He had to find Urahara. Something had to be up. Quickly refocusing his spirit energy he would bend his wrist a little. He had managed to heal most of it, but was still a minor sprain. Rising to his feet he began to run toward the Urahara Candy Shop. Hopefully he could answer some of his questions about Ichigos absence, and why there had been a sudden surge of Hollow activity.


End file.
